Falling With a Bad Pickup
by RedSky18
Summary: Jumping out opened the window of opportunity for the Golden Witch to work her magic on picking the person in question back up. However, he may not like the fashion in which she does it.


**Based on ep 5 when Battler and Beato straight up jump out that like 3rd story window**

* * *

 **Battler/Beatrice - Falling With a Bad Pickup**

"Useless…It's all useless…!" Battler exclaimed as he slowly turned towards the only exit left. Cornelia flinched as she realized what was about to happen. Bracing herself, she spoke,

"P-Please allow me to speak!"

"Yeah, no one cares what you have to say! Here's my blue truth!" Battler yelled as he explained how Kinzo escaped the room.

Having broken the seal, he rushed towards the window, and flew out. Beatrice stared in awe as everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The man who had been her opponent appeared to soar across the sky. He appeared to glow like that of an angel. Maybe it was only to be expected, as he was an Ushiromiya; a descendant of Kinzo. The wind carried him as if he were regal. However, he soon came to a realization.

Time resumed normally, as it inevitably would for humans on the gameboard, and Battler plummeted down to the ground. Though he was able to survive, he landed face first in the mud and continued to lay there motionlessly as the rain beat down on him.

Up at the window, Erika silently stared down at the fool who had actually broken her seal by attempting such a ridiculous move. When she saw the witch still in there, she came to her senses and called to the witch hunter who was down by Battler,

"Dlanoooor! Use some red truth to seal this room back up before that golden _bitch_ escapes!"

"What the hell did you just call me?!" Beatrice asked defensively.

Back outside, on the ground, Dlanor glanced up at Erika and back down at Battler who was slowly getting up.

"…But he's already out of the room, so…"

Battler groaned as he finally managed to stand up again. Having regained himself, he looked towards the window and yelled,

"Beato! You gotta get out of there now! You're not the type of witch who'd let herself be locked in a closed room like that! That window's your way out!"

'He's right!' Beatrice thought as she prepared her own departure, 'And I thought of something I need to ask him!' She began running towards the same window when Erika tried to stop her,

"I won't let you break my seal! You damn illu-"

"Get out of my way! I have something I need to ask Battler!" Erika was pushed out of the way with ease and fell on the floor. With the same determination, but far more grace, the golden witch flew out the window. "Catch me, Battleeeerrrrr!"

"Yeah!" Battler yelled in response as he opened his arms to welcome her into them. Holding her in his arms, they both grinned at each other, "So? How'd I do getting you out of there?"

The witch laughed, "You were pretty cool. You looked like an angel." She grabbed his collar and pulled him close so her mouth was right by his ear, and suddenly her whole aura changed, "A… _fallen_ angel." Battler felt his heart sink. He knew this wasn't going to end well. He tried to laugh it off,

"Haha, well…you know me…" He sighed on the inside. The witch had gone back to her taunting self. She continued to look at him, smirking, a silence dropping between them. Only the rain and wind of the storm could be heard. Until Beato finally spoke again,

"Hey, Battler~~"

'Here it comes…" Battler thought to himself.

"Did it hurt?~" Beato danced her pointer finger along his chest. Battler sighed deeply, remembering how she called him a fallen angel. "…Did what hurt? When I fell from heaven?" The witch laughed, "No." and grabbed him close again, and stated more than asked,

 **"When you fell for me! Literally! Ahahahahahaahaha!"**

Battler dropped her and she dissipated into golden butterflies as the world turned back to the actual gameboard.

Back in Kinzo's study everyone watched as Battler fell down yelling, "I'm falling!" Erika stood gripping the window sill, staring down at the ground. Amidst the silence, Eva turned to Rudolf,

"…Shit, Rudolf…. Did your son just die?"

"Nah." Rudolf shrugged, "Stupid people don't die that easily."

* * *

Crossposting this from my other account, but as a standalone. Got the idea from a prompt on tumblr. Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
